Just For You
by Closet-Basket-Case
Summary: Toby is the newest student at Sky High, but her powers are a little different and more powerful than the rest. This has gotten the entire school interested, especially a certian hot-head who might just have met his match. previously named October Fires
1. Prologue: Show me a good time

TOBY POV

My name is October Mary Geneva, and I am the newest student at Sky High.

Please do me a favor and just call me Toby.

What is my power you ask? Matter. I can control all matter. When I contort it, it looks black, like thick smoke, I can make shields and lift and move things, even destroy then. By using certain atoms and molecules, but I have to try really hard; I can make a little water, oxygen, fire, and some other elements.

But I was on the run, trying to live a normal life for all of my sixteen years, I was a dumpster baby, just laid out in the trash and then sent off to foster care, which I broke out of a couple years ago.

I can split an atom. Correction, I can split every atom in every molecule in a whole building simultaneously. This, of course, is enough to destroy the whole world, turning it into dust.

A few villains have tried to capture me, along with the justice league trying to train me. But I always got away.

Not this time. I was arrested. I could have broken out but it was a little too late. Sky High had found me and demanded that I come there.

If I didn't, they would send an anonymous tip about the old abandoned factory out in Wisconsin I blew up last year when I got pissed after I was fired from a good job.

No one got hurt, but it was reported that it was an atom bomb, and any person using atom bombs is not a friend of this country.

So here I am, with an ankle bracelet on so they always know where I am, walking through the doors of Sky High.

I'm average height for my age. Have long blonde curly hair and bright green eyes. I'm wearing blue jeans and a white V-neck T-shirt with a few of those hand maid bracelets my friends gave me before I left. Of course they thought I was moving to Europe. I wish.

Apparently I'm a big deal, because the board doesn't know what to do with my powers. No one has ever had them before, the Justice League has made it clear they don't want me actually using them, and the school agrees.

I'm in the hero classes, but I can't eat in the cafeteria during lunch for the other children's' safety, I also am not allowed to participate in 'Save the Citizen'. But who cares about that.

So I'm walking down the hall, and see everyone staring at me. Basically people don't transfer to Sky High, they start freshman year. Of course I didn't, so I'm the first. This makes me the gossip around school and I hate it.

GENERAL POV

Toby walked down the hallways ignoring the other students studying her. She couldn't care less.

One of those groups of students included Will, Layla, Warren, Zach, Magenta, and Larry.

"Hero," Zach said

"Nah, Sidekick" Said Magenta

"I'm with Zach," Said Will.

"I can't believe you guys, you can't judge a persons powers by looking at them!" yelled Layla.

"Oh calm down hippie, Larry, seriously dude shut your mouth you're drooling." Sighed Warren. He couldn't help it, but he was intrigued too, why would she transfer?

"Hero" Layla mumbled under her breath. The rest heard her and broke out laughing.

Suddenly the new versions of Speed and Lash, Bass and Rick, leaned up against the lockers on either side of Toby, who was attempting to use her new locker.

"Having some issues newbie? Let us help, I Bass, that's Rick, just come ask and we'll show you a great time around Sky High, baby." He said

"My only issues with you face. Ass and Dick was it? If you want to show me a good time, back off." She said cooling still putting her stuff in her locker.

Of course everyone had heard this; they had all been listening in. The entire hallway erupted in laughter; While Toby just slammed her locker and made her way to class.

Bass and Rick looked shocked, and were frozen in place.

"Well, this year is going to be interesting," Said Warren smiling.

**Just something wandering around in my head for a while that needed to get out, **_**Review**_** and read the next one, It'll be out soon!!!**


	2. Spawn of the Devil and Chinese Food

TOBY POV

I really hope those guys don't bother me again, and I hate to say it, but I do need some help. The bell rung a while ago and I can't find my class! Stupid floating school… everything was so much easier when I went to normal public school.

No heroes,

No sidekicks,

No villains,

Just stupid teenagers doing stupid stuff.

I open the door to the class I HOPE is mine and wave down the teacher.

"Oh, hello dear, you must be the new student. ummm," she said looking down at a paper in her hands, "October." She said.

"Just Toby," I said glancing around the room. It was just one big square, and white, with desks paired so there are two next to each other for partners. _Damn,_ I thought, _this is there version of science class. I hate science._

"Well Toby find a seat, there's one next to Layla." I'm guessing Layla was the red head sitting alone by the windows to the right.

"Hi!" She said happily as I sat down. "I'm Layla."

"Toby," I said back.

"So, If you don't mind me asking… uhhhh…." I could tell she was gonna ask what my power was, but she chickened out. "What...um…other classes you're in."

I ran down my list of classes and she clapped happily, _damn this girl is perky._

"I have ALL of those classes!" _Woohoo,_ I thought.

Don't get me wrong the girl is nice, but I'm not in the mood for a happy dance.

The rest of the school day went by in a flash thanks to Layla, I had to go to a separate classroom to "study" since I missed freshman year. She bought it and I went to office where they would interrogate me on my first day so far.

They have to keep me happy in case I blow. And by that they mean the whole school. Sure I have a temper, but it's not like I'm homicidal!

Layla and I did the whole bicker thing, she talked about nature and animal rights and I shot them down.

I was getting stuff from my locker and I saw all her friends staring at us, listening in on our conversation.

"…so do you wanna sign my petition for a vegetarian lunch option?" She asked.

"I would, but I don't think the five slices of pig (bacon) I ate this morning are quite ready to forgive me yet." I said rifling through my already cluttered locker.

"Your loss," she said. We said our goodbyes and she joined her friends for lunch. While I sat in the office eating mine while the school board went over the rules of the school again and again.

GENERAL POV

"So what are the new girl's powers?" Zach asked. They were all sitting at their lunch table that now included Warren.

"I didn't ask." Layla said, "But she's really nice, kinda stubborn, but really fun."

"How could you not ask!!!?" Screamed Larry, who was already madly in love with her.

"Well she's a hero so does it matter?"

"Yes!" They all yelled in response to Layla. Except for Warren, he was too deep into his cheese pizza.

Everyone was talking about the new girl, no one knew what her powers were yet, only that she was a hero.

* * *

Warren was delivering Chinese food. The Paper Lantern had finally gone mobile a few months ago.

He was walking into a pretty nice apartment building and went to the top floor; all the way at the end of the hall was room 924.

He knocked on the door, only to have it be answered than none other than Toby, who was just as shocked as him. She knew him well enough; at least he was infamous in Sky High because of his villain of a father.

All day people had told her to stay away from him, some even tried to convince her he was the spawn of the devil and ate human souls, or was mass murderer living a double life.

The fact that he was here, delivering her Chinese food, made her day. And she showed it, by falling to the ground laughing historically at his feet.

He just looked at her shocked, "WHAT THE HELL?" he asked.

She got up and brushed herself off still giggling a little.

"Sorry, it's just the thought of the spawn of the devil, or so I've been told, delivering my food is kinda funny." she said smirking.

"Then you really shouldn't be laughing at the spawn, if you know what's good for you" he threatened, his voice cold.

She just laughed, "Too bad I don't,"

Suddenly a large shaggy grey dog dived between her legs just to get to Warren, and tackled him.

"What the…" He said on the ground trying to get the dog off him.

The dog had gotten slobber all over his shirt and it was now soaked through.

After Toby got finished laughing at the situation she said "Sorry, come inside I'll get you something clean to wear."

And Warren followed her inside after the dog had already run after her.

"One sec," she called, going down a hallway.

Warren looked around. He was in the living room; it has a kitchen table in the middle and a couch to the right with a TV on the opposite end. Between the two against the wall was a small brick fireplace.

The rooms were all white, and the kitchen, to the left of him, had a fridge and some cupboards with a counter disconnecting it from the living room. Behind it was the hallway she had walked down; going to what was probably the bedroom.

_She lived alone,_ thought Warren.

Soon she was back with a black large T-shirt, and started towards him.

He pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned abs and pecks, and she stepped closer to hand the shirt to him.

The room was filled with tension, but not the awkward kind, the kind where Toby was trying not to notice Warren's perfect upper body and the electricity in the room, while he tried to ignore it all together.

Neither of them had ever had this much sexual tension between someone they had just met, nor anyone for that matter. Neither of them could explain what was going on, but the air could have been cut with a knife.

Before he put the shirt on she said,

"Sorry about that, he likes you 'cause of the heat you give off." She says to him

"What heat?" he says.

"You don't notice it? You give off heat, only a little, but enough for a dog to feel, He likes the warmth. By the way his name is Sandy."

He didn't care. For some reason his proximity to her was having an odd affect on him. For the two seconds he was able to look at her without it being awkward, he was able to really get a good look,

The way her golden hair curled around her shoulders and brought out her bright green eyes. Of course he didn't usually notice this stuff, so he brushed it off and slipped on the shirt.

"You should keep that mutt under control," he said to her.

"Well, we just met, I really have no control over you," she spat back, walking over to the table to peek in the bag of Chinese he had brought.

"I thought people warned you to stay away form the devil's spawn?" He asked moving towards her so they were about two or three feet way from each other.

"I don't usually listen to what people say, besides, you are the one delivering me food." She countered.

"So you had no idea I worked at the Lantern?" He asked, implying she was lying.

"None, honestly I get Chinese food a couple times a week, so you'll be seeing Sandy a whole lot more than you might like, unless you can recommend another Chinese food place. You can't though, I checked, the Lantern is the only one in the area so I'm stuck with you as my delivery boy."

"Oh, Joy." He said exiting the apartment, and taking his leave, and slamming the door shut on the way out.

Toby went straight to the fortune cookies. Cracking it open she read,

_Keep your mind open, a surprise waits for you just outside your door__._

_Yeah, now you tell me_, she thought to her self.

**REVIEWWW!!! Hoped you liked it, next coming soon.**


	3. Thank you and Flying pencils

TOBY POV

Today was dedicated to _Save the Citizen_. There was a chemical spill in the school and they evacuated everyone into the gym and eventually started playing, of course I'm not allowed to.

I snuck back into the school, I can tell from the energy that the chemical can't hurt me, but just to be careful I make my way to the roof.

The hallways are empty and for once it's peaceful. It's been a week since I first ordered the Chinese food. I haven't since but I'm seriously craving it.

I've been avoiding Warren at all costs. Every time I get near him it's like something is pulling me in. I hate it, and I hate him.

The few times we do see each other we fight. Just to name one…

_Putting my book in my locker I feel a presence behind me. I turn around to see none other than Warren Peace._

"_What do you want?" I ask harshly._

"_Just returning this," he says coldly to me while handing me the black shirt I lent him the other day._

"_Thanks," I say, waiting for him to thank me for giving it to him in the first place; he doesn't. He turns around to leave and I mumble to myself "Figures."_

_He hears and asks "What now?" _

"_Thank you so much for lending me your shirt Toby," I said in a deep voice imitating Warren. "Oh, your welcome Warren," I said being me again, not hiding the bitterness behind it._

"_It was your fault in the first place." He said glaring at me. Now I'm leaning against my locker and he's in front of me, a little too close for comfort, and the halls are empty._

"_Now my fault you're such a hothead and couldn't keep yourself cool enough to get out before my dog tackled you. Nice reflexes by the way, good to know the devils spawn can't outrun a dog." I spit back at him._

"_Next time, if you like I can grill him for you; I always do enjoy a good hot dog." He says leaning a hand on the locker beside my face._

_It was then that I felt the pull again, the strange attraction he held for me. It made me angry._

"_Touch my dog and I'll kill you," I said to him leaning in so our faces were far closer than intended._

"_You wanna bet." he says softly._

"_Trust me, I never lose a bet, unfortunately I can't say the same for my temper." I answer._

"_Really? I haven't noticed," and with that he takes his leave, spinning around and walking off, heat radiating off him from the fight._

The push the memory out of my mind and realize there are no stairs to the roof, 'cause there isn't one. With that I open a window, and climb out.

I can fly, well I can create matter around me so it supports me, but it looks like I'm flying.

The roof is just a wide white paved floor. I go the middle of it and lie down. Above me I see the clouds floating by, and another memory finds its way into my head.

_I don't' pay attention to any of my classes. I don't intend on being a hero, just a regular person._

_So in my forth period class, my only class with a certain hothead, I sit to the far left in the back of the room and stare out the window at the passing white clouds._

"_Would you like to share you thoughts on the subject Miss Geneva?" Ask the teacher about what she was talking about. _

"_Well, so far I've seen a rose, an elephant, and ironically a white bunny." I say still looking out the window. _

_The class chuckles quietly. "Pay attention Miss Geneva, this test will count for 10% of your grade." she says. "The same to you Mister Peace, no napping in my class."_

_Of course he is still asleep and doesn't hear her. I can tell she doesn't want to be the one to wake him up, so I decide to help her out._

_I take the pencil I wasn't using, and fling it at his head. He wakes up startled._

"_Who did that," he growls._

"_No one, the pencil decided it couldn't take your snoring anymore and flew threw the air towards you head itself." I said sarcastically._

"_The pencils lucky I don't break its neck." He grumbles_

"_The pencil would rather that than listen to your snoring." I spit back._

"_The pencil should mind her own god damn business."_

"_The pencil was just trying to make sure the teacher didn't get flambéed."_

_It was then he saw the teacher standing before him. "Welcome back Mister Peace, try to stay awake for the rest of the class at least, that goes for you too Miss Geneva; no sleeping"_

"_Wouldn't dream of it Teach," I said, resting my head back on my arms to stare out the window again. _

"What the hell are you doing up here?" I hear a familiar voice say.

I sit up and see the one person I didn't expect. Warren Peace; speak of the devil.

"How the hell did you get up here?" I asked standing up so he wasn't leaning over me any more.

"How did you?" He says.

"I asked you first." I stated.

"Well, you never answered my question." he says.

"And I don't intend to," I say back.

He walks toward me so I can feel the heat coming off him. Him and his damn powers.

He stops just a foot away from me and says, "What reason could you have to be on the roof?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He smirks,

"I was banned from save the citizen," he says.

"Yeah well so was I," I tell him walking the edge of the roof and sitting down with my feet dangling off the edge.

"You've never played." he says coming up behind me.

"And I'm not allowed to." I say bitterly.

He sits down beside me and asks, "What's your power?"

"None of your business," I say lying back so I was lying down but still had my feet and shins dangling off the roof.

"You're so stubborn." he spits at me.

I sit upright again and say, "Me, you're serious? This coming from the guy incapable of showing any human emotion!"

The heat off him intensifies. "And that coming from the girl who won't freaking tell any one anything!"

"Because it's nobody's god damn business! Especially yours!" I yell in his face.

He stands up and jumps off the roof, "SHIT!" I yell, I lean over the edge to catch him but I see I'm swing into a class room after he caught the windowsill.

I do the same and start on a rampage before he can make it out the door of the classroom we are in."

"What the hell was that?! You could have kill yourself you idiot!" I yelled pushing him into the door. Why do we always end up so close to each other?

But he just turns around and leaves, he always leaves. But I never lose a fight…

I think I'll have Chinese food tonight.


	4. The same damn dream

General POV

Warren was pissed. He knew she ordered the Chinese just to bug him, not to mention she only ordered rice!!!! Just white rice, so if she wanted a fight, she'll get one.

His plan was simple, get her pissed enough to reveal her powers. He didn't know why he wanted to know so much, but he was going to do it.

He knocked on the door.

Toby answered in blank white guy boxers and a blue tank, ready for bed. He was three hours late with her food.

"Nice jammies? What, no footy pajamas?" He asked, chuckling to himself.

"You're a little late," she stated, obviously angry.

"Yeah well...," he said pushing threw the only half open door into the apartment.

"What are you doing?" She asked, following him in and shutting the door.

"You know what, I was gonna try and piss you off to see what your powers were, but I'm gonna try something else," he says.

Suddenly his hand flames up, and he was walking towards her.

"I swear if you trash my apartment…" She says.

"You'll what?" He say, so close she could feel his breath brushing on her and she had to slightly look up to meet his gaze.

She was done with this, no more hiding it.

Before Warren knew it, he was pinned against the door by some black vapor that had extinguished his fire.

"What the…" He starts, but Toby is the one getting closer this time, she gets in his face and says as harshly as she can, "Don't underestimate me."

Warren was surprised, he didn't know what this was, he had never seen a power like this. He tried to ignite his hands, and it slowly burned through whatever was holding him.

"What…" Toby started.

"Huh, what was that stuff?" he asked.

"Matter." Toby said matter of factly.

"Wow, so you control matter..." He says leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"Everything is made of matter." Toby says.

"Yeah, well most matter is flammable; it may not be easy to burn through, but give it a while and it will."

"Yeah well not ALL matter is flammable." Toby says coldly.

"So with matter you could… fly, force fields, move things, if you can split an atom you can pretty much blow up what ever you want." He says getting off the door and moving towards her…again. "No wonder they won't let you play _Save the Citizen._"

"Get out." She says, she's not angry anymore. For some stupid reason she's upset.

Warren sees something is wrong and moves a little closer, but she steps back and says "OUT."

Warren turns back around and opens the door, but he hears "Wow, who knew the hot head took orders." She had decided to not call him the spawn of the devil anymore, she could understand now how stuff like that hits home and shouldn't be included in their arguments. Why she cared she didn't know.

Now he was pissed, he whirled back around and found what ever upset her before was gone, she was just as pissed as ever.

"Watch yourself _October, _you wouldn't wanna get your pretty little face burned." He hissed.

"My pretty little face is none of your concern." She hisses back, slamming the door in _his_ face.

She walks over to her Chinese and opens a fortune cookie.

_Take the opportunity to your advantage._

That is exactly what she would do tomorrow at school…

* * *

_They were both lying down on the roof of the school hand in hand, looking up at the stars. It was late at night and the air was cool, but the heat coming off of Warren was enough to keep them comfortable._

"_Look, there's Orion's Belt," says Toby pointing to a constellation in the sky._

"_It's just three stars…" says Warren._

"_Yeah but if you look around it you can make out a person," she says drawing imaginary lines across the sky._

"_Just looks like a bunch of dots to me." Warren said, turning his head to see Toby. She was wearing a silk white dress ending above her ankles, and no shoes, with her hair scattered around her._

_Suddenly she turned her head towards him and their eyes lock, and Warren takes the opportunity the lean till their lips were only centimeters away and… __**BEEP BEEP**_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP…**

Warren woke up and slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and sighed.

_I keep having that same damn dream…_ he thought to himself.


	5. Shattered glass and those damn cookies

**My computer is dead, I'm writing this on my sister's laptop and I can barley ever get it so sorry about the delay in updates, but I promise this one will be nice and long!! Enjoy**

_They fired me. I finally found a job that paid well, that was close to home, one where I had friends, and I got fired. I hate this town and I hate this whole damn state! What the hell is in Nebraska anyways?_

_I see my answer, after walking for miles down an empty highway to blow off steam; I see an old abandoned factory. One of the ones that used to many chemicals that leaked out and hurt the people living near by._

_ It was probably shut down years ago. I get angry. _

_I'm only thirteen, I shouldn't even be working, but I have to, to help support the foster kids I live with. _

_Our guardians are good for nothing. Now I have no job, they'll file a complaint about me, or what ever, making something up, and I'll be separated from the kids. They'll be left alone._

_I didn't realize I had been walking towards the factory. I used my powers to create a solid form underneath me and had it lift me up high in the air. _

_I stare down at the building, only to see it erupt. The explosions are one of fire and dust, and the left over chemicals turn the color a sickly purple._

_I had done that._

"_You are so much more than I imagined." I heard a voice behind me._

_Turning around I see extremely tall and lanky man. His bleach blonde hair was a buzz cut and he wore only light ripped blue jeans. His tan chest was left bare, and he looked to be around thirty or so._

"_Who are you?" I asked."_

"_One day you'll be ready, and I want you to know I'll be there. You may not see me, but I can see you. You are forever my main priority October, you are the future, and you will join us." He smiled, showing razor sharp teeth._

_He was a villain, I though to myself. Before I could say anything he lunged at me, smacking me straight across the face. I fall to the ground._

"_Your anger will grow, so let it be. Hate me. Let it over take you, you are more than you know. You are everything, and soon, with you help, there will be nothing…"_

I woke up screaming in my bed. Sandy immediately came to my side, jumping on the bed and lying beside me with is head resting on my legs.

I tried to slow my heart rate. I hated that dream. That memory, it sickens me, how I destroyed that place so easily, how he was so proud…

I was pissed. I hadn't has that dream in forever, now it was suddenly back?

I smacked my hand against the lamp at her bedside table and it was thrown to the opposite side of this room to the wall, and shattered.

I am so not going to school today.

* * *

I had rented _The Notebook_ on DVD and sat back on the couch with a carton of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream in my lap.

I hadn't called in sick, so I would be in trouble, but I didn't want to think about that now.

This was my favorite movie, how everything went wrong, but it was all so right.

Nothing ever went right with me…

There was a knock on the door. I slid the ice cream off my lap and paused the movie. Sandy was already wagging his tail and sitting by the door waiting for me to let the visitor in.

I open the door to see someone I would never expect.

Principal Powers.

"You're in big trouble young lady." She stated with her arms crossed.

"Why are you here Powers?" I asked.

She walked into my apartment, "You, being a very 'special' student, must always inform us of where you are. You are under our custody October, don't forget that.

"How can I?" I muttered under my breath

"Half the school board thought you went rogue before even calling your apartment. It took me forever to calm them down!"

"I'm sick…" I whispered.

"I can see that, but you need to think about the consequences of your actions."

"Is it really that bad to take a fucking sick day!" I yelled exasperated.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE. You need to tell us these things or else we jump to conclusions. We just want to help." Her face softened a bit. "If you ever need to talk-"

"Thanks but I'm just fine." I growled at her. She sighed and left.

I need binge food. I need Chinese. I decide to chance seeing Warren in order to satisfy my craving and order it in.

Then I go back to _The Notebook._

WARREN POV…………………………………………………………………………….

October didn't come to school today. The night before she had slammed he door in my face. I almost burned the door down.

At work, I got her usual order and realized whom I was delivering it too. I was pissed; the guys were worried sick about her.

Her and Layla had become great friends. Along with Zach, Will, Magenta…

_The group of 'friends' who wouldn't leave me the hell alone surrounded me. Ever since the homecoming thing, they christened me into their little group against my will…_

"_TOBY OVER HERE!!!" Screamed Layla at Toby who was walking through the doors of the cafeteria._

"_What the hell are you doing?" I groaned._

"_This is her first official lunch, she's had to catch up since she didn't go to Sky High before. We should welcome her!" She snipped at me._

"_We should welcome her to the lunch room?" ach asked._

_Layla glared at her friends and grumbled something under her breath. I looked up to see Toby right there._

"_Uh, hi Layla; Guys." She said._

"_Sit with us at lunch okay?" Layla commanded more than asked._

"_Don't do it, once she's got a hold on you she'll never let go, you'll be stuck forever." I added._

"_I think I'll live." Toby said rolling her eyes._

Since then she's been one of them. Or us… whatever.

Layla had started crying. She couldn't get a hold of her over the phone and it didn't seem like such a big deal, but then Principal Powers asked Layla if she new where she was.

Layla freaked, thinking she's gone missing or was kidnapped. I was worried al little too…

Now I'm just livid. She had been home the entire time, and she didn't even think to tell anyone.

Here I was, standing in her doorway looking at her after she had answered the door.

Her hair was falling around her shoulders, and she was in her pajamas. She looked fine.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"What, don't you remember I live here?" She asked.

I pushed past her and into her apartment.

"What the fuck!" I repeated. "Do you know how freaked everyone was? No one knew where you were! Layla was fucking crying! You can't just freaking take a sick day without telling anyone!"

She looked angry. "What? I can't believe every one is so freaked out. All I did was NOT go to school. If people freaked out that's there own damn fault. No one even checked to see if I was here!"

"Yes they did! Layla must've called twenty times, you were just to damn lazy too-"

"I was watching a movie, I didn't hear the phone ring. I-"

"Bull! You can't just do this. You gotta think about how other people will react to what you do. You can't act like because you don't fucking care no one else does either. Stop being a selfish brat! You-"

"Stop!" She yelled, trying to cut me off.

TOBY POV

He wouldn't shut up

"No! You can't shut your self up in this apartment and pretend no one else exists-"

"Stop!" I yelled again.

"You can't! Don't you fucking get it?! You need to let someone in and stop doing this. You need to-"

"Stop it." I yelled covering my ears. No one ever stopped. No one ever listened. No one ever understood.

I would cry out for help, beg for them to stop, but my foster parents wouldn't stop hitting me. I ran, I went to another foster home.

I would scream for my 'so called' friends to stop drinking; to stop getting themselves in trouble. They were leaving, one by one they got sent to jail. I ran, I couldn't stay there and watch them do this.

I wasn't running this time.

He kept going. "You need to-"

"STOP!" I screamed.

The lamps, mirrors, vases, TVs, and everything that could, shattered simultaneously. There was glass everywhere. Everything went dark.

WARREN POV

Everything is broken, and she was on the ground. I checked her pulse, and begged her to wake up, I freaked out. It took me a minute to realize she had just fainted.

I picked her up bridal styled and started down the hallway. It was short, just white barren walls with two wooden doors at the end of the hallway.

I took the one to the left and found her bedroom. There was a queen bed with white covers, in a peach painted room with two windows at the back. A dresser was to the left with a mirror above it, and a desk at the front held black laptop.

I carefully laid her on her bed and tucked her in. I shouldn't have gotten so mad, but she can be so oblivious some times.

I tried to let go, but she held on to him, too tight. She had a hold of my arms and with was unconsciously using her powers to keep me there. I would burn thought but she was clutching herself to me and I don't want to hurt her.

I lay on top of the covers next to her. She cuddled up next to me. She was obviously just asleep now. If I woke her up she would most likely kill me. I'm gonna let her sleep.

My eyes went to her lips.

_We were at the lunch table, Layla across from me, Will to my left and Toby to my right. Layla had Magenta and Zach on either side of her and Ethan was to Zach's side._

"_Ugh. I hate this school." Toby cried._

"_Come on, Boomer isn't that bad." Will said._

_I looked up from my book, "Are you serious? 'Cause if you are I might have to fry you." I said._

_Toby turned to me. "Do you have to threatened to use your powers every time someone talks." She growled._

"_Only when they say something stupid." I growled back._

"_So really you should be threatening yourself." She shot back._

"_You really know how to pick a fight." I said._

"_And you really know how to get on my last nerve." She said._

"_Guys, please, everyday the same ting happens; Warren threatens someone, Toby shoots him down. You to bicker, she ends it by throwing food at you." Ethan said._

"_So what? I'm not allowed to throw food at him?" Toby fake pouted with her bottom lip pushed out. I couldn't stop looking at them from that moment on. I suddenly noticed her breath against my skin, and her closeness. _

_I saw how her green eyes shined out, how her pout made me want to-_

"_Warren, play nice." Layla scolded me, interrupting my thoughts._

"_So what? She starts it and I'm the bad guy." I hissed._

"_Sure thing hot head." Toby said, flinging a French fry at me._

I closed my eyes and let myself drift to sleep in her bed.

I woke up around four in the morning. She had drifted to the other side of the bed.

I went out to her kitchen and found a broom, then started to clean up. I saw the untouched Chinese food on the table, and when I was finished cleaning up, went over and stole myself a fortune cookie.

I sneaked out the door, and once I was walking down the street back to my house, I opened it and read,

_There is a thin line, between hate… and love._

Damn cookies…

**Wow. So sorry that took so long. The computer guy finally fixed the Internet! The chapter will start coming a lot sooner now that everything is good again. **

**Please!! press that little green button. I LIVE FOR YOU REVIEWS!!!**


	6. Funny looking clouds

October Fires

WARREN POV

Before I left her apartment, while I was still asleep in her bed. I dreamt of her. I swear she is going to be the death of me. Every time I see her I wanna roast her alive, and yet some how, at night, I dream about making out with the girl.

It was the same setting as my last dream, and it started where it left off.

_We leaned in so our lips were only centimeters away, and suddenly, I burst in to flames._

_It doesn't affect her. Her power over matter lets her create a paper thin barrier between her skin and mine, she can still feel me and my heat, just not get burned_

_And god was I grateful for that, I was on top of her, caressing waist with one hand and playing with her gold hair in the other. One of her hands was behind my neck, pulling me in and deepening the kiss, while the other slipped up my shirt and twirled around my abs._

_We both stopped, and looked each other in the eyes, she said to me in a whisper " I Lo-"_

And then I woke up. I cleaned up. I left. And though it was a dream, it felt way to real for my own damn good.

She was stubborn, and sarcastic. She pissed me off and pushes everyone away. She is my worst nightmare. So why THE HELL is she showing up in my dreams?

TOBY POV

"_I think Mr. Medula is trying to kill me." I said to Magenta, who was to my right. We were a the lunch table, and I was picking at my tator tots."_

"_Who doesn't wanna kill you." Ethan answers for her._

_I launch a tater tot at his head. "Ow." He yelps._

"_Toby, no throwing food at other people." Layla scolded me._

_I sat back in my chair and pouted. "Why do you think Mr. Medula is trying to kill you?" Zach asked leaning in from across from me._

"_I was thinking about whether or not his head would explode if I pricked it with a needle during class, and he just stopped lecturing the class and glared at me. He read my thoughts! Total invasion of privacy." I told him._

_I looked around and saw everyone was deep in thought, imagining his head exploding if I were to pop it._

_Warren chuckled. "Did you just chuckle?" I asked. He frowned._

"_No." He stated, turning back to his own lunch._

"_Dude, you so just chuckled." Will laughed. We all joined in._

"_Aww, Warrens going soft on us guys." I said. Suddenly Warren's arms erupted in flames and he shot a fireball at me. I couldn't use my powers in public. Not in front of everybody!!_

"_I know you can't control your powers, but try controlling your mouth for once." He said to me._

_I got pissed. I pinned him to the wall with my powers, and started squeezing the air out of his lungs. My eyes glazed over, I couldn't hear anyone yelling at me to stop._

_His body went limp in the haze of matter, and I let him crash to the ground. He wasn't moving. His chest wasn't rising nor falling. His arms had ceased to ignite._

_I killed him._

I woke up in bed in a full sweat, the sheets clinging to me. I looked around franticly, but no one was there.

Getting out of bed I walked outside my room and down the hall to see the living room had been cleaned, and Warren was gone.

* * *

I didn't want to go to school. But its not like I have a choice, after what Warren said, I think it would be worse if I skipped it entirely. So I'm gonna show up, just not for most of my classes.

Today is a bad day. The clouds are black and you can hear thunder in the distance. You can just feel it about to rain. It's one of those days when you just wanna get it over with but it wont start!

The bus ride sucked. I sat alone, and when Warren saw me he said NOTHING about the other night. Damn hothead has no emotions.

Walking into the school was the worst mistake of my life.

"TOBY!" Layla screeched. She literally jumped me. I mean for god sake does this girl have no self control?

I spent the next two periods explaining that I was just sick. Of course I was able to slip out of her sights through the crowds in the hallway and into a very familiar unused and empty classroom.

Using my powers I lifted myself onto the roof through the window. I just laid there, thinking. Useless stuff really.

How Zach and Magenta are probably the weirdest couple alive. How Layla and Will are the least PDA couple ever. How Ethan has been giving me googley eyes… ew.

Then it all came back to Warren. That damn pyro always made his way back into my head. Whether it was my hate for him or the way his muscles rippled underneath his thin shirt… Damn thoughts are always in the gutter too.

What is wrong with me? He is the most frustrating person on the planet, and then he cleans up my apartment after I blow it up.

The clouds are darker now, I can feel the moisture in the air. It even SMELLS like rain.

Hmmm…. That cloud looks strangely like Warren…

"What are you doing?" Damn it was him. He's leaning over me with that stupid smirk on his perfectly tan and built face- no! Out of the gutter October!

"Planning my revolt against high school, you?" I asked.

"Trying to figure out why you like roofs so much." He says. He's still standing up but he's facing away from me and looking up at the clouds like me.

"Well, it was peaceful up here, I was hoping to try and get some sleep." I said closing my eyes.

"You slept fine last night." He dead panned.

"I woke up." I told him, resting an arm over my eyes to block out the light.

"How early?"

"Early enough." I replied.

"Why, you sleep like a brick."

"Nightmare." I drawled out.

"Of what?" he asked, _of you,_ I thought.

"Shitty stuff." I told him.

He looked away from the sky and turned to me, I opened my eyes to see him gazing at me, not glaring, but it was too intense for my liking.

He turned around and walked towards where the window was below. "Control you powers." He says to me.

Just like in the dream. And just like in the dream, I get up, and I get angry.

"Shut the hell up," I hissed. He stopped and saw I had gotten up and was staring him down. He walked back over and said,

"What is your issue?"

"My control is fine, you just have no control over your big mouth." I yelled.

"Its not my fault if you can't take it, get over yourself!"

"Me? I'm not the one who has to get into to everything. I never asked for you to come over and lecture me. I never asked for you to stay, or to clean. I never asked for you to do anything! You just butting into what you don't get!"

"I get it fine. Get your powers under control. Fine, don't tell anyone else, but I'm the only one who knows and so I'm responsible for knocking some sense into you." He steps closer so were inches apart, and can feel each other's breath on our faces.

"You never asked me to lecture you, it doesn't mean you didn't need it. I may be an ass but I'm not self righteous. I lectured you for YOU. Not to get on your nerves, not to set you on fire, JUST FOR YOU."

He did it for me. Why the fuck did he do it for me? Now I realize his hands were on my shoulders, they had been shaking me slightly, and our noses were touching. The cliché was killing me.

His hands moved slightly up my shoulders to rest between them and my neck, and his right thumb rubbed little circles. I don't even think he noticed what he was doing. My hands were between me and his chest, and I really wish they weren't.

I don't' know who moved in but were about to kiss, and suddenly I'm wet. It started raining. Right before I get to kiss Warren. We both instinctly look up. Slowly moving apart, we step back from each other.

Then lightning strikes besides us. We are, after all, in the sky, on the roof. We both run inside, I after him. But when I look around the empty classroom. He had already left

WARREN POV

I'm at work, working. Making some kung poa chicken. My mind wanders to the almost kiss.

I hate that it happened. Well it didn't, but it almost did. I hate that. I hate how she looks so damn good soaking wet, and how I feel the need to protect her.

I hate how she is so stupid sometimes, how she never understands that people care for her.

Now my mind is wandering back to the almost kiss. I loved the feel of my hands on her. I wanted the pull her flush against me. I didn't, thank god for that. But she looked so good, and her lips looked so- "Warren?!" My boss yelled at me.

The stove was on fire. Not like a stove is suppose to be, but ON FIRE. I run over and get the extinguisher and put it out.

That happened because I couldn't get my mind out of the gutter. I'm losing control…

TOBY POV

I bought all new glasses, and they exploded. I had been thinking how could it felt for Warren to hold me. Damn mind is always in the gutter. Now I have to get new glasses, AGAIN.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"I'll be seeing you soon." The line went dead. It was the voice from my dream. From that memory. He's back, and he'll be seeing me soon…

Damn, as if I don't' have enough issues already.

**BUM BUM BUM… don't' you just love cliff hangers??? Sorry for the wait, but guess what? NO SCHOOL TOMORROW. Where I live we just got 21 inches of snow. YIPEEE.**

**P.S the next chapter is a CRISTMAS CHAPTER!!! WOOHOO. **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**Please review. The little green button below this just LOVES being pressed. (not intended to sound dirty) ****If you don't review, a unicorn will die.**** SAVE THE UNICORNS!! REVIEW!!**


	7. Christmas angel

It's Christmas eve and I still don't have a tree. Why? Well the school pays for my apartment, but apparently they won't cover me buying a freaking Christmas tree!!!!

I spent the last couple days doing nothing. School let out and every ones at home with the family. Christmas shopping was a bust. The gang asked me to go shopping with them but really who would I be shopping for? Myself?

It was the last day of school before winter break and I told them there was no reason for me to shop. Layla went nuts…

"_WHAT?! But you can't be all alone for Christmas!" She gasped. _

_We were at the lunch table and we had been discussing what to buy for our families._

"_It's no big deal Layla, I'll just stay in and watch a movie or something." I said, my face buried in what I think is macaroni and cheese._

"_But that won't do. People should be with family on Christmas." She says._

_I gave her a look that says 'don't go there'. That definitely stopped her. _

_When we were leaving the cafeteria she stops me and say, "Come over to my house for Christmas, you don't have to, but our door is open." _

So here I am. Its Christmas eve, I have no tree, and no family to celebrate with. This is seriously depressing.

I run over to the phone and call the number I know by heart…

"_Hello," _a small voice answers.

"Hey, it's October." I say. This follows a series of squeals from the other end of the line.

"_Merry Christmas Toby!! We miss you. Where are you Toby? Toby, Toby, lemme talk to her!"_ I could hear the kids on the other line in the back round trying to get the phone, I chuckled to myself.

They were my family, this foster home was the only one I had stayed over a year at. I loved the kids, but I had to leave and come to Sky High. Of course they think I left to go to Europe…

"Hey guys, I miss you too, I'm in – uh- Paris!" I told them.

"_Oo is-is it pretty Toby?"_ They asked.

"It's beautiful, I miss you all so much, but you know your not suppose to answer the phone." I said.

"_Hey Toby we have to go, it's dinner, were having spaghetti!!! Bye, we love you Toby, bye, byeeeee." _

"No wait-, but they already hung up." And then it hit me. I'm all alone for Christmas.

I put on a light jacket and snow boots and head out. I don't know where I'm going, so I just walk around randomly in the middle of the night on Christmas eve.

Before I know it I'm in front of Laylas house and I can see my breath it's so cold out here.

I also see her and her mom by the tree through the window. They're singing Christmas carols to the radio. I don't want to interrupt…

I walk away. I walk a few blocks and now I doubt my toes have any blood pumping in them. I think they're frozen solid.

Ahead I see exactly what I need. A Chinese restaurant. And before I even get inside, it starts snowing. I make a run for it. My hair is covered with the stuff already and now I'm inside.

I take a booth by a heater and grab a menu. No one else is here. I guess even the Jewish folk are ordering in tonight.

I can here the wind picking up outside.

"What are you doing here?" Asks and all to familiar voice.

"I'm in the mood for Chinese." I answer, looking at the menu in front of me. "I'll have, the family feast." I told him.

"That's for five people."

"Well I'm hungry." I finally look up and see him with his hair pulled back in a low ponytail and wearing a black muscle tee and jeans with a white apron around his waist.

He walks away, and I stare blankly out the window, watching the snow fall into the dark. When he comes back, my table is full of food, and suddenly I'm not so hungry.

He sits across from me, "What are you reading?" He asks. I had pulled out my old and worn copy of A Silent Night, and taken it with me. It was always tradition to read it to the younger foster kids.

I showed him the cover.

"Why." He asks. I had begun to poke at my food with a pair of chopsticks.

"Tradition." I answer. He looks at me. REALLY looks at me, it feels like I'm being scanned.

Suddenly, the lights go out, and all the light is coming form the single flickering candle between us. "Damn storm," I mutter to myself.

"Your stuck here till the lights come back on, no lights mean no street lamps means you can't walk home, especially in he storm. I'd ask the owner to give you a ride but every ones gone." He said.

"So what? It's just you and me?" I asked.

"Just you and me." He mused to himself.

"Fine then," I walk over the fire place at the back of the restaurant and sit down across from it, and Warren follows me.

He sits down next to me, a little too close for comfort. Our elbows are touching, and it may seem a little childish but I think I'm actually holding my breath.

I start to read the book to myself, thinking about my past Christmas'. They never seemed like much. Now I wish I could have them back. We only ever had small, fake trees, and one year with a old couple they got (what seemed to me) a huge real live Christmas tree.

Now I had neither. "Why do people make such a big deal outta Christmas." I asked myself out loud.

Warren answered me, "Family and junk I guess. It's suppose to be about coming home for the holidays…"

"But what if no one comes home. Or you don't have family. Why do people like that make such a big deal. It would be a whole lot more easier to just ignore it if there weren't lights around every corner." I pouted, but I guess I was one of those people with no family.

"People do and don't celebrate for different reasons. My mom is out saving the world somewhere and my dads in solitary. What's your excuse?" He turns towards me.

"Who says I'm not celebrating, maybe this is my version of a Merry Christmas!"

"Stuck in a crummy Chinese restaurant with one lit candle, but hey at least there's a heater." He remarked sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" I replied. He glared at me. "Fine, the school pays for my apartment and they wouldn't buy me a freaking Christmas tree. I have no decorations and Sandy was asleep. It was just too depressing. I don't' really have any family. No tree and means no presents." I stated simply shrugging my shoulders.

Suddenly he gets up and walks out. When he comes back he motions for me to lay out my hand, "Close your eyes," he says.

I do what I'm told and he sits down next to me and something cold hits my hand.

I open them to see a bronze metal choker necklace with a half sun, half moon as the charm.

"Stupid people leave jewelry here all the time, we have a stash of the stuff in the back. Merry Christmas October." He whispers.

I look up at him and silently thank him with my eyes. I turn forward and put on the choker. It fits perfectly. "Thanks hotshot," I mumble.

WARREN POV

"Thanks hotshot," she mumbled. She leans back against the wall behind us and falls asleep after awhile. She leans her head against my shoulder and cuddles into my neck.

I wrap an arm around her to keep her from falling over. The lights have come back on, and I strain my neck to look out the window and see a white blanket of snow covering everything.

I pick her up bridal style and she mumbles something and turns to me resting her head on my chest.

I laid her in the backseat of my car and drive her home, all the while thinking about what made me give her the necklace. She had looked so lost, like a dog that had been kicked when she said she had no family to celebrate with.

It wasn't much, the necklace had been around for a while and no one had claimed it. It looked good on her.

He carried her to her apartment and fond the door open. Laying her down on her bed, he did it quickly before she could get a grip on him with her powers. I watched her for a second. Her blonde hair wildly sprayed about her. She was like a Christmas angel.

Shit, did I really just think that? God I'm going soft, damn girl and her damn sparkly eyes…

I leave. I make sure to lock her door and just leave. Again. This is getting to be a bad habit…

TOBY POV

I wake up to a white Christmas in my apartment. Warren was nowhere to be seen, but no surprise there. I walk out to the kitchen and find a card.

I smile, thinking its from Warren. It reads,

_Dear October,_

_It hope you have a very merry Christmas indeed. Enjoy it, I'll be seeing you very soon._

_Yours truly. _

Shit. It doesn't even have a name! He was in my house. That ass was in my house, well in my apartment but whatever! I need help. I'm not gonna be some idiot who gets herself killed from doing nothing.

I call someone I really didn't want to talk to.

"_Hello?"_ they answered.

"Yes, Principal Powers? I need your help…"

**WELL THAT'S IT!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!**

**PLEASEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
